


Day 27; Rough, Biting, Scratching

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Come as Lube, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: England fucks Spain roughly.





	

England pushed him onto the bed, straddling his crotch. “Why do you insist on pushing me too far, Spain?” He growled, harshly grinding himself down against him. Spain hissed, hands gripping his hips.

“Why do you insist on being so easy to push far, Eyebrows?”

“Perhaps I’m a sadist.”

Spain, catching England off guard, shoved him aside, easily rolling on top of him. “There’s no perhaps about it, you’re a complete sadist.”

“Does that make you a masochist?” England teased, running his fingernails over Spain’s thighs, scratching lightly.

“Only when you’re concerned,” Spain purred, leaning down to nip at England’s shoulder.

“I’m flattered.” England moaned lowly as Spain’s teeth sunk into his skin, almost drawing blood. “Fuck, Spain, do that again.”

Spain chuckled. “What’s the fun in doing things you enjoy?”

“When you please me, I please you in return. That’s how this thing works, you know that.”

“Please, when have you ever satisfied me?” Spain goaded, scraping his teeth over England’s jaw. “You couldn’t satisfy anyone.”

With one fell swoop, England flipped them again, his hand clamping around the base Spain’s cock. “You want to say that again?”

“You couldn’t satisfy anyone,” Spain repeated, raising his eyebrows in a silent challenge.

“Yes, that’s why last time we fucked I made a complete mess of you, isn’t it?”

“I don’t remember that, from what I recall, last time we fucked, you cried.”

England scoffed. “You did enough crying for the both of us.” He squeezed the base of Spain’s cock tightly, making the man below him hiss. “’Oh, England, it’s too good! I can’t stand it!’” England mimicked, smirking.

“You wish. I don’t even call you England, next joke.”

“You’d be surprised the things that come out of your filthy mouth at the height of pleasure.” England dragged his hand up Spain’s cock, watching the man below him bite his lip to cover his moans.

“I’m more surprised at how elaborate your lies are.”

“If only they were lies.”

Spain harshly dragged his nails over England’s thighs. “Are you going to do anything or what?”

“You’re going to do something?”

“And what’s that?”

England finally let go of is clamp around Spain’s cock, much to Spain’s relief, and stood from the bed. Spain looked up at him expectantly.

“Sit at the edge of the bed.”

“Too embarrassed to say it, eyebrows?”

“Sit.”

Spain rolled his eyes, but sat up, shifting so his feet were planted on the floor. England stroked his cock a few times, before dragging it across Spain’s lips. Spain kept his mouth clamped shut, smirking at the man standing in front of him.

“Open your mouth, Spain.” Spain shook his head, teasingly gripping England’s behind, and squeezing the cheeks. “Bastard, open your mouth.”

“Fi-“ England shoved his cock between swollen lips, cutting off anything he was going to say. Spain didn’t even choke, he just relaxed his throat and let England fuck his mouth.

“Much- much better,” he groaned, gripping Spain’s hair tightly, pulling it with every harsh thrust into his willing mouth. Spain moaned around him, fingers digging into England’s backside.

Spain could never deny England’s request to fuck his mouth, the feeling of his cock sliding partially down his throat turned Spain on more than any other sex act. He wrapped his hand around his own erection, stroking in time with the thrusts down his throat.

England bucked into his mouth one final time before pulling out and cumming on Spain’s face. Spain licked his lips, collected some of the cum on his hand, before going back to stroking himself, using England’s cum as an unneeded lubricant. He came for too quickly for his liking, his own cum splattering across his stomach and hand.

“Playing dirty, are we?” England growled, pushing Spain back and straddling him once again.

“You started playing dirty the second you came on my face.”

“Your face was asking for it.”

“I’d have rather you cum in my mouth, but whatever.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t fill your cumslut needs, Spain, you’d have liked it too much.”

Spain tilts his head, chuckling. “You act like I don’t like having it all over my face. Silly man.”

“I’m going to fuck you now.” England ran his fingers through the cum on Spain’s face and stomach, before positioning his fingers at his entrance. He pushed two fingers in at once, making Spain scream, his nails digging into England’s shoulders.

“You’re a horrible, horrible man, Eyebrows,” he whined, bucking up against England, the feeling of his fingers stretching him open driving the Spanish man crazy.

“As if you’d have taken less, last time I tried to start with one you yelled at me for taking too long.”

“Just put another one in, I’m becoming impatient.”

“Does the whiney Spaniard want to be filled?”

“Don’t be an arse.”

“I want you to ride me.”

Spain would be lying if he said his cock didn’t twitch at the thought. “Why? Too lazy to fuck me properly?”

England ignored him, moving to lie down on the bed. Spain positioned himself over England’s cock. He knew he wasn’t nearly stretched enough, but he didn’t care. Spain sank down on the dick, the stretch being borderline painful.

“Oh, fuck,” England moaned, bucking up into the tight warmth around his cock. Spain bent over him, letting England do all the work while his mouth explored every part of England it could. He whined low in his throat with each brutal thrust, how own erection flushed, and dripping.

“Fuck me harder, eyebrows,” Spain demanded, before sinking his teeth into England’s shoulder, this time breaking the skin. England hissed, slapping a hand down on Spain’s trembling thigh.

The Spaniard continued biting at England’s skin, leaving teeth marks in the pale skin. Each new bite was met with a low growl and hard thrust. Spain could feel his orgasm nearing. With the harsh thrusts mixed with England’s nails against his skin, and the slaps he got for every bite, Spain was shaking, his entire body feeling the pain and pleasure England was giving him.

“If you cum before me, I’m not stopping,” England warned, tracing his fingers over the white lines his fingernails had left in Spain’s tan skin.

“F-fine with me,” he stuttered back.

Spain lapped at one of the Englishman’s nipples, scraping his teeth over it every few seconds, using his hand to pinch, twist and pull at the other. England cried out, his nails breaking the skin on Spain’s thigh.

“I forgot how sensitive you were here,” the Spaniard purred, biting down on the nub.

“S-shut up.” In retaliation, England wrapped his hand around Spain’s cock. “I refuse to cum first.”

“Oh, God! Y-you c _ah_ n cum fir-“ His words were broken off, however, as he came hard, a guttural scream emitting from his lips.

England laughed. “Good.” He gripped Spain’s hips, and flipped them, hovering over him. Spain wrapped his legs around England’s waist as England pistoned in and out of his quivering hole. He came hard, filling the Spaniard, Spain’s teeth breaking skin on his shoulder as he bit down, entire body shaking. England pulled out and flopped down on top of the other man, spent.

Spain held him close, not caring that he could feel the cum dripping out of him. He could feel England’s heart beating against him, his breath hot against Spain’s neck.

“Thanks,” England muttered, rolling off the Spanish man. “You should get cleaned up. I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow.”

“Wait!” Spain grabbed England’s hand before he could step away from the bed. “Stay? Please?”

England stared at the man’s face, taking in the softness of Spain’s eyes, and the hopeful smile on his lips. “I can’t. You know the deal, we fuck, I leave. It’s a good deal, Spain.”

Spain sighed. “I know. I just thought…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Spain watched the Englishman dress, his eyes lingering on the small droplets of red that had spilled from his bitemarks, and without another word, England was gone, the only sign he’d even been there were the bloody marks on Spain’s thighs, and the slight throbbing pain in his butt.


End file.
